1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for curling eyelashes, and more specifically to a combined eyelash curler and mascara applicator including a pair of elongate arm members having first and second ends, the first end of one arm member being pivotally joined to the first end of the other arm member, the second ends being resiliently spaced apart and each second end being fitted with a mascara brush, the mascara brushes having mating curved surfaces for gripping and curling an eyelash, one arm member containing a mascara delivery passageway and a replaceable mascara cartridge having a dispensing pump and a pump button directed toward the other arm member, such that pivoting the two arm members together depresses the pump button and dispenses a measured amount of mascara through the passageway onto the brushes and eyelash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices for curling and applying mascara to eyelashes. Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,701, issued on together at one end to form a V-shape. A mascara brush is attached to the other end of each handle member such that squeezing the members closes the brushes together. The brushes are each curved to fit easily upon the surfaces of the eyelashes and can simultaneously apply mascara and curl an eyelash gripped between them. A matching storage case containing mascara is provided. A problem with Holland is that one must dip the brushes into the case to re-coat them with mascara. The mascara in the case can spill, harden in the case or become contaminated with bacteria. Another problem is that the amount of mascara which happens to cling to the brushes when they are dipped into the case is not necessarily the proper quantity for an application. Finally, the case cannot be conveniently refilled with mascara.
Marcellus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,611, issued on Apr. 21, 1953, discloses an eyelash curler and mascara applicator. The Marcellus device teaches a pair of hinged linkages which operate jaws made up of a sliding plate which abuts edge to edge with a fixed plate. A brush laden with mascara is mounted so that its bristles extend essentially perpendicular to the plates near their abutting edges. An eyelash is inserted between the plates, the brush deposits mascara and the plates are closed together onto the eyelash. Then the eyelash is pulled through the plates, spreading the mascara and curling the eyelash. A problem with Marcellus is, once again, that the brush must periodically be dipped in mascara. This is inconvenient and requires that a separate mascara container be available. In addition, the amount of mascara which happens to stick to the brush is random rather than measured. Moreover, since the mascara is not stored in a vacuum sealed container, it can become infected with bacteria. Finally, Marcellus has numerous separate parts, making it complicated, costly, and susceptible to failure.
Hutton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,059, issued on Jan. 9, 1962, discloses a linkage apparatus similar to that of Marcellus for simultaneously curling and treating eyelashes. Pivoting linkage members operate jaws made up of two pads, shaped to follow the curvature of the eyelid. The pads are covered with mascara and have abutting faces which bend eyelashes gripped between them upward to effect a curl. Hutton shares the problems presented by Marcellus.
An earlier version of Marcellus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,937, issued on Jul. 13, 1948, reveals essentially the same eyelash curler and mascara applicator as the above, later version. The brush of this earlier version rests against the length of a lower jaw, which is a resilient rubber tube. The problems presented are the same as those of the later Marcellus device.
Ehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,482, issued on Mar. 10, 1931, teaches an eyelash and eyebrow coloring device. Tongs are pivotally secured together, presenting finger loops at one end and eyelash gripping jaws at the other end. These jaws are soft rubber tubes, curved to conform to the curvature of the eyelid, onto which eyelash coloring matter is placed. Ehmann shares all of the problems identified above, in addition to the fact that it is not designed for curling the eyelashes, which must be done separately.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a combination eyelash coloring and curling apparatus integrally including a container of fluid matter for coloring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which dispenses fluid matter automatically onto opposing brushes when the brushes are closed together around an eyelash.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which dispenses the fluid matter in optimal measured amounts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which stores the fluid matter in a replaceable vessel which is air-tight to prevent bacteria from growing in the matter.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having replaceable fluid matter application pads with bristles.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is simple and reliable in design and inexpensive to manufacture.